starfyfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:ReallyGouda
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Kirby page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, --Trellar (help forum | blog) 21:31, April 22, 2013 (UTC) Hello Hi, thanks for supporting Starfy Wikia. I'm not sure if you're aware but this Wiki was abandoned by the original staff in 2011 for the independent Starfy Wiki that now has a lot more information and over twice the amount of articles. I'm not sure if I'm allowed to post a link because of Wikia's policies but I thought I'd let you know. Torchickens (talk) 12:28, October 29, 2013 (UTC) :Ohh, that certainly explains why this wiki hasn't gotten a major update in a while. I noticed the newer Starfy Wiki beforehand, but I thought the two were entirely seperate from one another, and so I went to this one to tidy up some of the pages. I'm a little puzzled as to why this one was abandoned. Other than that, though, thanks for telling me. ReallyGouda Wow, now that's gouda! 23:09, October 29, 2013 (UTC) About the other Wiki The newer Starfy Wiki is a fork of the old one on Wikia. Basically it has the same content as the old one, but with the content built on and expanded and new articles as well. The Wiki was abandoned by the staff because they wanted to be part of NIWA, an independent alliance of Nintendo Wikis who object to Wiki farms 'meddling' with identity and autonomy of the Wikis that they host. Part of the decision I believe was the installation of a new skin called 'Oasis' that was made mandatory, and wasn't keen on Wikia's new look at the time. See this discussion. , the founder of Starfy Wiki agreed to moving and Michael (alias 'Tappy') , one of the hosts of Hyrule.net, a popular The Legend of Zelda series website agreed to host the new Starfy Wiki at its own independent URL. This said, the site is a lot less active than it used to be, but that could be explained by the relatively large extent of information that the Wiki now covers and no new game coming out. You're free to stay here if you like, though as you say there hasn't been any major updates to that site for some time. I hope that clears up some of your questions. I've posted this both on Wikia and your talk page on the new Wiki. --Torchickens (talk) 13:22, October 30, 2013 (UTC) :Ah, that makes sense. Again, thank you for the notice. ReallyGouda Wow, now that's gouda! 21:30, October 31, 2013 (UTC)